


Concept

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Manac is in the height of trying to get re-elected (though how does that work when he has no opposition anyway...?) when a troublesome little muse enters the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concept

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to sdroid's uh...character pick challenge? I'd received the Mayor, the Muse and Torn. XD; I'm afraid I had to throw out the last one since it's been permitted, but for the other two - well, here it is!

Humming over the many documents of mayor-related business like flyers for his next big campaign, repairs needed in the village, and appearances he’d have to be making Mr. Manac was content to go over everything in explicit detail and a keen eye.

If people were going to vote for him he knew he’d have to uphold a mighty fine image – one of valor, strength, and a grammatically correct speech! So he had no trouble going over the many smeared words on the parchment in front of him and concentrating on every last sentence. Nothing could bother him in this moment of deep thought…

Chirp!

Starting in fear of the idea of that mute boy and his newfound, orange pet (David? Dan? Date? He couldn’t recall at the moment, to bothered by the future voting quota in his favor…) he was prepared to order that troublesome duo right out to fix that, er-hem…particular energy crisis he’d been meaning to fix himself before he realized election day was nearing, when he was only met with the sight of none other than his neighbors fuzzy friend.

The glowing yellow beast, known as Muse, made another batch of squeaks and useless banter, making quite the racket as it sauntered through his large abode like it actually lived there. Puffing up in this most regal and commanding way the mayor moved over to it, trying to shoo it away with the swish of his massive hands.

“What do you think you’re doing, young beast? Can’t you see I’m busy planning for my big comeback to the political world? Go on, be gone!”

The creature merely tilted its head at him and looked as intimated as a baby kitten to its mother. It apparently hadn’t taken the hint. To add further insult to injury it seemed to perk up at his continued attempts at his ushering it away and began to circle his legs for more attention.

Sighing a sigh that had his two-toned mustache quivering he waved his paper in the face of the big eyed animal. He hadn’t given up on getting the bothersome thing out of his sight.

“If you’re owner wasn’t a legal voter I’d have you thrown out on your tail, you know! Now I ask you nicely, away with you! Shoo sho…”

Then the mayor paused, an idea coming to him. With no more complaint he moved over to a table, jotting down some more lines to the sheet in front of him. The muse, still looking at home, hopped up into his lap to get comfortable.

-Fin-


End file.
